dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBZ: Battle of Saiyans
Just another day Time Patrol HQ. Trunks and Kai were in the midst of a heated sparring match in the training center of the building. Kai dodged to the right of a punch that Trunks had hurled at him. Following up with a right hook to the face, Kai sent Trunks flying backwards. Trunks rushed forth from the smoke of debri and kneed Kai straight in the face, before elbowing the younger warrior into a wall. Trunks and Kai began to chuckle as Kai brushed dirt from his shoulder. "Not bad..." Kai complimented. Trunks gave a smug grin. "Getting better yourself." Trunks shot a compliment back. Kai nodded. "Let's spice things up." Kai suggested. The red-headed Saiyan/Human hybrid began to charge and focus his Ki. A golden aura flickered around him before springing into action. His red hair turned to a golden yellow as his eyes became light green. He sent out a small pulse as the transformation completed. "Ah... Finally on my level." Trunks playfully mocked. He too turned Super Saiyan. "Humph. I could say the same thing." Kai joked. The two Super Saiyans charged at each other in golden streams of Ki. Toba was busy meditating outside, within the center of the garden. The Namekian was enjoying the serenity of the peaceful wind when his ears stumbled upon the training room conflict the others were causing. Toba growled in irritation at the unwelcome noises that plagued his ears. He grated his teeth before deciding to fly off into the distance, planing on finding a serene location for himself. Young-lings Toki Toki City. Two children walked down the streets of the futuristic city. One male, and the other female. The boy had spiky black hair and a face that resembled a young Goku. He was wearing a red training gi and pants; with a yellow undershirt with long sleeves, a blue karate belt, and black shoes with yellow sports tape. He had a monkey tail as well. The girl had long black hair, with a pony tail, and a monkey tail. She was wearing a red tank top and pants; with a short sleeved yellow undershirt, a blue karate belt, with black shoes. They were of course Saiyans. The duo seemed to be wondering aimlessly through the streets, they obviously had no idea where they were or how they got there. But being Saiyans, they had no fear of their surroundings. Everybody gave them baffled and confused looks, that had a hint of fear beneath them, as they walked along. The children were just as baffled as the humans. Why was everybody looking at them, and where was everybody's Tails? They continued along, trying to block out their receptions. "Beat, where are we going?" The girl asked the boy. The duo stopped and looked at one another. Beat scratched his head. "I dunno..." Beat shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know?" The girl questioned. "I dunno... Ooh! An arcade!" Beat became distracted by a building with neon lights in the distance. He ran off. "Hey! I was talking to you!" The girl shouted down the street. "Come on Note!" Was all the girl got as a response. Note ran off after Beat. The duo skidded to a stop outside the arcade. Beat was mesmerized by all of the flashing lights and posters. Note shot him a confused glance. "Uh... Beat? We don't have any money." Note reminded the Saiyan boy. Beat turned and looked at his companion with a disappointed expression. "But... But..." Beat couldn't find the words to express his disappointment. Shadows loomed over the duo. They turned to look at the cause of the sudden darkness. Three older kids, all dressed in casual clothes, loomed over them. The tallest glared at the Saiyan young-lings. "This is our turf... Freaks." The leader grinned maliciously as he pointed at their tails. "Actually, this is a public area chump." Beat retorted. "What did you just say?" The leader growled. "This is a public area, I'm just Saiyan..." Beat chuckled, showing no fear. "You got 5 seconds to beg for me to go lightly, freak." The leader snapped. Beat laughed the threat off. "Damn it Beat..." Note mumbled. The thug punched Beat straight in the face with all of his might, but the Saiyan didn't even flinch. "What's your power level? 5?" Beat questioned. The thug was confused by his statement. He sent the thug flying into a trash can with a light Ki blast. The other two looked at him with complete fear before running away as fast at they could. Beat noticed Note sighing. "What did i do?" Beat asked, scratching his head. "Let's just go before trouble arrives." Note replied. "Hey! Stop those kids!" A police officer shouted out. Beat and Note looked at one another with 'seriously?' expressions. They flew off before the officer could do anything. The 'Legendary Super Saiyan' Toba was stood near the edge of a cliff, meditating. A green aura was rocketing towards Earth. Toba sensed a high power level approaching. He looked up into the sky and saw a small dot in the distance. "Dammit. I better warn the others." Toba grumbled. He flew off back towards Toki Toki city. The green aura soon arrived in the wasteland and came to a halt. The aura disappeared and the skies darkened. Broly had arrived on Earth. He let loose an eraser cannon shot and destroyed a mountainside. "KAKAROT!!!" The sadistic brute growled. He destroyed more of his surroundings in a fit of rage. He stopped suddenly and growled. "KAKAROT!?!?!?" Broly had sensed the presence of powerful beings with Saiyan blood. "I will smite you... KAKAROT!" He continued. He flew off at breakneck speeds to find his prey. Threat to peace Time Force HQ. Toba arrived back at Headquarters and ran inside the building. He ran into the lounge to tell the others of the new found threat. Kai was leaning against the wall while Trunks was sitting back on the couch, feet on the table. The two looked at the Namekian. "Someone, or something, with a high level of power just landed on Earth." Toba informed. Trunks grabbed his jacket and sword. "We better go face it." Trunks responded. "You think we can handle it?" Toba asked. "We gotta try, this planet can't go under again." Trunks reinforced. "I have a bad feeling about this, but we must do what we do." Kai interjected. "Got it, let's get moving." Toba replied. Trunks and Kai nodded and followed him out of the building, setting off into the skies. Three silver streams of ki were trailing from them as they blasted through the skies towards the area where Toba previously meditated. Beat and Note were chasing each other through the skies in a game of tag, laughing as they flew about in their little game. "Get back here Beat, I've been it for too long!" Note giggled. Beat turned around, flying backwards, and pulled a mocking face at Note. "Come on, step it up!" Beat laughed. He began to speed up. "Hey! No fair!" Note exclaimed, boosting off. Beat flew under a natural archway and past a rock protrusion. Note flew above and began to dive down after Beat. A green ki blast narrowly missed Beat and destroyed the protrusion behind him. Beat and Note came to a sudden halt and looked to the source of the attack. "Kakarot..." Broly growled, descending slightly. "The hell's a Kakarot?" Beat questioned. "I will crush you!" Broly exclaimed. "Calm down roid-rage." Beat taunted. "Beat, you idiot, you have to learn not to fuel the fire." Note berated. Beat dodged another ki blast that was sent hurling towards him. Beat prepared himself for a fight, even though he was unsure of his abilities. Broly grinned but the smirk was soon wiped off his face when a ki blast blasted the side of his face. Trunks; Kai, and Koba had arrived. "Grr... Worms!" Broly growled. "Who are they?" Kai noted, pointing at Beat and Note. "No time to worry about them right now, we got this guy to worry about." Trunks responded. "Right, let's get to work." Toba followed up. A mighty foe Category:Xeno 117 Category:Fan Fiction